


Menthol Kisses

by Bokurootrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Megstiel - Freeform, One Shot, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokurootrash/pseuds/Bokurootrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg and Castiel have a secret relationship, but it's only physical. Meg wants to spice it up a bit. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Menthol Kisses

”You’re late.” Meg said as she heard a flutter of wings enter the hotel room. She had her back against him, pouring herself a glass of vodka. She heard him cross the room and felt the heat of his body just behind her.

“I come when I please.” Castiel’s answered, his voice low as he pushed her hair to the side and dipped his head down to the crick of her neck. Meg shivered at the first touch of his lips. She couldn’t help but imagine all the things those lips would do to her before the night was over. She took the last ingredient for her drink as Cas’ hands found her waist and ran his hands up and down, enjoying how his hands went in and out over her hips.

“Impatient are we now?” she purred as she mixing the three menthol breath mints in her drink.

“No, not really. This is why we are here and we might as well get started, I have other things I have to attend too.” He answered, his thumbs hooking on her silk shorts, aching to drag them down and take what he needed before she turned around. Her lips and her teasing eyes would draw him in and he would lose the upper hand - which he enjoyed having whenever she let him have it - the minuet their tongues met.

Meg grinned, enjoying his needy fumbling. She took another breath mint but this one she put in her mouth, sucking it feverishly to make it melt.

“You have a point. Why wait, I’ve been aching for your cock all day anyways.” She said casually, before she took a big gulp of the drink. It burned in her mouth, strong and bitter. Yeah, that’ll do the trick; she thought as her devious plan to skin the angel to the core of his lust took form. She tried to turn around but Castiel’s hands held her firmly in place. His mouth went to her ear, his warm breath running down her neck like liquid, causing goose bumps on her skin.

“I like you this way. It’s more your place.” He whispered as one of his hands followed her hip bone down to her aching center. Meg moaned in surprise and pushed her back up against him.

“My place? Don’t lay that, _I’m an angel I’m better than you there for you have to bend for me_ crap on me. Admit it, feathers, you want me this way cause you like it. I think you’re a little manhandler under that trenchcoat of yours.” She laughed, but it was cut short by one of his fingers flicking over her clit. Cas pushed her roughly against the counter and pressed his crouch against her ass.

“If your implying that I find men attractive than why am I here with you?” He said, biting her neck making her whimper in satisfaction. She loved it when he was rough with her.

“Denial.” She said simply before she emptied the glass, chewing what was left of the menthol's in the glass. Cas growled in anger and it pleased her immensely, he was always at his best when he was mad. _If it isn’t rough it isn’t fun_ she sang to herself. She had to get out of this restraint he had on her and she knew just the switch to flick. She put her hands on his lower back, dragging her nails over it, down his ass, around his hips and too his crouch which was already hard. Cas gasped and his grip loosened for a second but that was enough. She turned around and put her hands on his neck and kissed him, pushing the menthol into his lips. Cas felt the icy burn of it on his lips and he gasped in surprise, leaving his mouth open for an attack from Meg’s tongue. He took one hand and ran it over her thigh and hooking it to his waist, their crouches instinctively rocking against each other. Meg sighed as his hardness swayed against her and she remembered what her mission was.

“I’m kidding with the manhandling, Cas. But damn, that would be hot to watch.” She grinned against his lips. He almost smiled before he took her lower lip and bit it as a sign that he didn’t like the joke.

“Let me make it up to you.” She whispered, moving her lips down his neck and over his neck. “Sit.” She said and pushed him against the small couch in the room. Cas didn’t do anything as Meg dragged of his trench coat and his jacket, undoing the tie and tossing it aside. He met the couch and dropped down on it, looking up at Meg. She was wearing a matching navy blue silk top to her shorts and the cut on the shirt was quite deep. Meg sank to her knees between his legs and opened the belt and his pants.

“I like this apology,” Cas growled as his body figured out what was coming and sent static shocks down his spine.

“Oh you’re not gonna like it, Clarence. You’ll love it.” She purred and dragged his hardness out pushing the boxers and the pants to his feet. It stood tall and proud in front of her but not for long she though as she took a long flat stroke from base to top, making Castiel gasp for air.

“What did you…” he started, not able to finish the sentence as Meg took his head in her mouth, slipping a bit of the menthol mint over the slit, making him squeal under her.

“Menthol; it does wonders, doesn’t it.” She said as she watched his face flush up over the burning sensation he was having. He didn’t answer and she took that as a good thing and continued, sinking over his length, covering the rest with her hand, twisting it slightly.

“FUCK.” Cas cried out as she rolled her tongue around him. Meg smiled as much as she could with her mouth full. _Learning bad words from Dean I hear_ , she thought as she started pumping her mouth over him, her own need starting to ache. She knew it wouldn’t take long before he blew, the menthol did most of the work. 

Castiel threw his head back against the couch and his fingers curled into the fabric frantically and he found he couldn’t’ stop cursing between his breaths. He lost track of how long she’d been going at him, 5 seconds, 5 minutes, he didn’t care because it felt amazing. He closed his eyes and focused on it; focused on her tongue licking him like a lollipop, her lips kissing and sucking on him. Her hands were also active, covering what she couldn’t with her mouth, toying with his balls, squeezing and cupping. 

As he felt the menthol sieve into his skin he remember the other times Meg had done this to him. It hadn’t been anything close to this and if it wasn’t for the fact that she was a demon, he would have called it heavenly. He felt it burn through him and he was already close. He moved a hand to her head, tangling his fingers in her hair, pulling it slightly. He wanted to hold her there and just fuck himself into her mouth because he couldn’t seem to come quick enough. The fire was becoming an ache instead of a pleasure and it was on the bridge of painful.

Meg looked up at him, his face twisted in pleasure, a drop of sweat sliding down his jaw line and neck until it absorbed in the fabric of the shirt. _That's my queue_ she thought and moved to his head again, dragging her teeth over him lightly. She knew he always started sweating when he was close. Cas growled and stuttered.

“What was that?” She said, playing her tongue over his head.

“Ugh, I’m so close.” He managed to say, despair in his voice. It was like sex in her ears to hear him so needy and desperate for a release. 

“What do we say?” She said, sliding her tongue over his length again. Cas cursed, but this time in Enochian, not wanting her to know how much it pissed him off that she always wanted him to beg. But she could tell of course and it was like her crack; him pleading to her was the password to her vagina and he needed to say it.

“Meg…” He looked down at the woman between his legs, seeing her lips being dragged over him. He was so close, all he needed was one last push. “Please..” he said, knowing he wouldn’t get anywhere without it. Meg smiled and sank over his length again, playing her tongue around and using her hands on what she couldn’t get in her mouth. It was enough for him to break and he cried out as he came, his body shaking. Meg dragged her hands over his thighs to sooth the ride as she swallowed him down. When he’d calmed down, he let his head rest on the couch, still fighting his breathing.

“Am I forgiven?” she purred, getting up and sitting down next to him on the couch, putting her legs over his lap. Cas looked at her and smile. Meg rarely saw him smile, but when he did she felt her heart flutter and it was not because she was aching to have his pretty face between her thighs, but because he made her smile back. It scared the crap out of her.

“I think I might forgive you, yes.” He said, putting a hand around her waist and the other one drew patterns on her leg. He had to admit that for a demon she wasn’t so bad. At least she hadn’t tried to kill him and he actually enjoyed that she wanted it rough all the time. He liked taking control over her and making her bleed. He felt like it made up for sleeping with her every third night or so. At least he put up a fight.

“Good,” she smiled back, kissing him lightly, “cause I wouldn’t like to force you to fuck me senseless.”

“No of course not.” He said, smiling against her lips again. As he saw her hand go down to his, twisting her fingers into his before dragging them up her thigh he realized with a wave of panic that he could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Waaaaaaaaaaaah, Cas blow jobs yeah! Kudos if you read and enjoyed it, please?


End file.
